The Daughter of Ipswich
by KT08
Summary: What if Isabella Swan wasn't Isabella Swan. What if her real name was Elizabeth Parry and she had a twin brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Covenant.**

I can't believe it. He left me. That jackass broke up with me; I was supposed to break up with him. He told me he didn't love me and that I was just too plain in his eyes. My brown eyes and brown hair was just too boring. He also said I was just a plaything for him and his family. Well he can go screw himself. This isn't even how I really look. I really have dirty blonde hair; I just dye it because it reminds me of home too much. My eyes are really a blue-green color, sometimes they're green and sometimes they're blue.

I can't believe that he said that I was a plaything. I know that would have hurt if I loved him but I didn't. He and his family were just a pass time for me until I get to move back home. They were interesting to me; I never knew that vampires could live off of animal blood. They kept me busy and know that they are gone, I can leave for home.

You see, my name isn't Isabella Swan, its Elizabeth Parry, and I'm not from Phoenix, I'm from Ipswich. I have a twin brother named Pogue and three best friends named Tyler, Reid, and Caleb. We were all close, until I was sent here for some unknown reason. We are not normal, you see, we have powers, we are what you would call witches. We all showed signs of having powers when we turned thirteen and when we turn eighteen we become even more powerful.

I don't know why my parents sent me here but, I promised myself that I would come back to Ipswich for our senior year, no matter what. Now I have no ties here and I can go back. I have stayed in touch with my boys, but it's not the same, I really miss them. I am going to surprise them by I am not going to tell them anything and show up. I am enrolled at Spencer Academy and I am going to live in the dorms. I can't wait to get there. Now all I have to do is change my hair back, take out the contacts and go shopping for new clothes.

I can't believe I'm going home!

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Covenant.**

**Elizabeth's POV (Bella)**

Looking around my new dorm room, I notice that I have a roommate. Looking at her side of the room, I see a picture of a girl and my brother. _I wonder if this is the girlfriend he told me about._

Just then the girl from the picture came through the door.

"Oh, hey. I guess you're my new roommate," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm Elizabeth," I said to her with a smile.

"I'm Kate," she said.

"Um, Kate, who is this in the picture with you, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask her.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Pogue Parry. He is one of the_ Sons of Ipswich_. He and three of his best friends are. He also has a twin sister and apparently she is the first girl to be born into one of the founding families," she tells me.

"So, are the two of you serious then?" I ask her.

"Yes we are serious. We have been dating since our sophomore year, we love each other. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but hands off my man or else," she seethes at me.

I raise my hands in surrender and say, "I was just wondering, no need to threaten me. I just had to make sure you loved my brother or else I would have to kick your ass for stringing him along."

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…wait a minute, did you just say brother?" she said.

"Yes, I am Elizabeth Parry, Pogue's twin sister, also the first and only daughter of Ipswich. Nice to finally meet you Kate, my brother has told me all about you," I say with a smile.

"Wow, you are way prettier then the pictures I seen of you. I am really embarrassed right now, I just yelled at my boyfriend's twin sister. I am really sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. You were just worried about someone stealing your boyfriend. I understand, and I was hoping to get a reaction out of you. I wanted to know how you felt about Pogue, and now I know," I say, "oh, and about the pictures, they were taken a few years ago, you of course I have changed some."

"So, do you boys know that you are back?" she asked.

"No, I want to surprise them. You are the only one that knows that I'm back, besides my parents," I tell her.

"Well I was on my way to a party, wanna come? The boys will be there," She asked.

"Sure, let me change and we can head out."

I searched through my clothes and picked out a pinstripe off the shoulder corset top, a mini skirt and black healed sandals. **(A/N: Clothes are on my profile.)** My brother was going to flip when he figures out it's me in this outfit. I'm going to be so in trouble when he sees this.

Kate and I were dancing and waiting for her boyfriend, also known as my brother.

Just then I felt that someone was using. _What are they up to?_

"So, give me the scoop, who's here?" I asked.

"Okay, that over there is Aaron Abbot, he is bad news stay away from him and his little followers," said Kate pointing to a guy that still looked like an asshole.

"Oh, I remember him, I guess he is still an asshole," I say causing Kate to giggle.

"Who's that over there," I asked pointing to a guy who was by himself.

"I really don't know, he's the new guy," she said. She started to look around again and said in an excited voice, "They're here!"

"Who?" I asked even though I already knew.

"The Sons of Ipswich," she said with a smirk while walking off to meet them.

**Caleb's POV**

How much longer is it going to take for Pogue to get here? He maybe one of my best friends but I really hate waiting for him. Sometimes I think he and Lizzie got something backwards. He takes forever to get ready, while it only takes her a few minutes.

I need to stop thinking about Lizzie or I'm going to be all depressed tonight. I really miss that girl. She is the only one that can keep us all in check. She is the most important thing to all of us. I need to stop this...where the hell is Pogue.

"Caleb, get your ass out here. We got to meet Reid and Tyler," shouted Pogue from outside the front door.

"I'm coming you jackass," I said back as I opened the door.

Tyler, Pogue, and I were standing on a cliff waiting for Reid.

"What's up fellas," said Reid from behind us.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift," Tyler said to him.

"I was sent a letter and was reading it and trying to decide what it meant, I guess I didn't hear you arrive," said Reid.

"Who was it from?" I asked.

"From our favorite Parry of all time," Reid said with a smirk.

"What did Baby Girl have to say?" Pogue said with a smile.

"She just said that she missed us all and that she has some stuff to tell us and that she won't be writing for awhile. She told me to tell you guys not expect any letter from her. She didn't give a reason why, I hope that she is okay," said a worried Reid. I swear the only time he worries is when there might be something wrong with Lizzie.

"She's fine. She would have said something if she was in trouble. Baby Girl is probably just busy," said Tyler, I think he was trying to convince himself more then us though.

"Come on guys, Lizzie wouldn't want us to worry about her, let's get to the party," I said trying to distract us all.

Reid looked over the side of the cliff and asked, "How's the party?"

"Don't know we just got here," answered Pogue.

"Well hell boys...let's drop in," said Reid as his eyes went black and he walked off the cliff.

"Shit yeah," said Tyler as he fell backwards off the cliff.

"TYLER!" I yelled.

"Come on Caleb. It's not like it's gonna kill us...yet," said Pogue as he walked off the cliff.

"Assholes," I whispered to myself as I walked off the cliff.

When I got to the bottom we started to walk over to the party. Pogue started to walk ahead of us to meet Kate and some girl that was with her. The girl was tiny, but beautiful. She looked to be around five feet tall with a body any girl would kill for. Her ass looked almost better than Lizzie's. Lizzie had the best ass, and that was almost four years ago. _I wonder what it looks like now. _I shook my head from that thought.

When we got there Pogue asked, "Who's this?"

Kate smirked at us then answered, "My new roommate. Elizabeth this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid G-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin," interrupted Reid, while he reached out his hand to shake her hand.

This made me mad, I felt jealously wash through me because Reid was hitting on her.

She took his hand and said with a giggle, "Reid, are you flirting with me?"

_Wait...I know that giggle._

"Why yes I am," said Reid with a cocky smirk.

"I don't think my big brother would like that too much," Elizabeth said.

"Why would I care about your big brother, he isn't here," he said looking around.

Then it clicked in my head. Her name is Elizabeth, she's short, she has a big brother, and has a great ass. This is Lizzie. Holy Shit! This beautiful girl is our Baby Girl...our Liz...My Lizzie. I smiled hugely watching this unfold. The guys don't seem to get it yet.

"Yes he is," she said to Reid and then turned to Pogue with a pout, a very sexy pout that I want to kiss away, and said in a whinny voice, "Pogue, Reid is hitting on me. Make him stop."

The guys then freeze in shock.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Covenant.**

**CPOV**

The guys were standing in shock and Kate looked like she wanted to laugh hard, and I stared at my best friends and tried not to laugh also.

After about three minutes of the guys being frozen, Lizzie turned to me and said, "I think I broke them."

I couldn't take it anymore and broke done laughing and when I finally stopped I picked her up and twirled her around and said, "Shit Lizzie, why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys. I promised myself when I left that I would come back for senior year. I also couldn't miss my boys' eighteenth birthdays now could I?" she said as I set her down.

She turned around and looked at the still shocked faces of Pogue, Tyler, and Reid and rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Kate and said, "I'm sorry, but I think I broke your boyfriend. I didn't think this would happen. But any ways, I would like to tell you in front of my brother, I like you, and I think you and I are going to be the best of friends."

Kate said to Lizzie, "From what Pogue and the guys are always talking about you, I think we are going to be great friends to."

I look at the guys and say, "You do know that you have been standing there for about ten minutes now and you still haven't said hi to Lizzie?"

This seemed to bring them back from their state of shock, but before they could say anything Kira Snider showed up in front of me blocking my view of Lizzie.

"Hey Caleb," she said.

"Kira," I replied trying to be polite.

"How was your summer?" she asked totally ignoring Lizzie who was behind her.

"Um..." I said while looking at Lizzie.

Kira finally turned around and looked at Lizzie hatefully and asked, "Who are you?"

Lizzie looks us with a mischievous smile; she was plotting something, something big.

"Hello, I asked you a question," said Kira with a sneer.

"Oh, I heard you, but you aren't important enough to me to get an answer," Lizzie replied in a bored tone.

"You little bi-" Kira started to say, but was cut off by Aaron Abbot.

"Hi. My name is Aaron Abbot. Want to get out of here," Aaron asked.

This pissed me off. I was about to say something but Lizzie did first.

"Why would I want to leave with you when I can leave with them?" she asked while pointing at me and the guys. "They are way hotter then you, they always have been, and always will be. Why do you think Kira has been trying to seduce them since we were fourteen, but it looks like she has her eyes on Caleb now, you poor soul," she finished with a scared tone while looking at me. "Anyways, why would you ask me to leave with you when I told you almost four years ago to never talk to me again? Remember what happened, you grabbed my ass and I punched you in the face."

"Elizabeth Parry?" he asked shocked.

"The one and only," she said.

"Wow, you are still as hot as ever. You still have a great ass to look at, and it looks like your tits are bigger then they-" Aaron started but didn't get to finish.

"You need to shut the fuck up," I said in an angry tone. I saw that the guys were mad to.

"What are you going to do about it?" Aaron asked as his little followers were coming forward.

Just then the new guy came in between us and tried to get us to stop.

"I think you owe the lady an apology," he said.

"Who's gonna make me?" Aaron said.

Just then, one of Aaron's little followers threw up all over Aaron's back. Someone used, but I don't know who.

"Ewwww," squealed Lizzie and Kate, while everyone stared in disgust and amusement.

"Um, guys? The police are headed this way," the DJ announced, interrupting us.

This caused everyone to start running to their cars.

"Hey Kate, I'm going with the guys, we need to catch up on some things. You can take my car since I drove us okay? And you and I are going to have a girls day tomorrow to get to know each other better," Lizzie said to Kate.

"Okay, see you later at the dorm," answered Kate.

"Hey, can I get a ride, since you're heading to the dorms?" asked the new guy.

"Sure," said Kate.

"Hey, thanks for stepping in back there. I would have been so mad if Caleb would have fought with Aaron," Lizzie said to the guy.

"No problem, I'm Chase by the way," he said to her.

"I'm Elizabeth," said Lizzie, "this is Caleb," she pointed to me.

I nod my head to him and then he takes off in the same direction as Kate.

"Let's go boys," Lizzie said climbing into Tyler's car and we followed.

We started to drive, but the cops started to follow us. Reid started to go faster.

"Damn, pull over Reid," I said.

"Now how is that gonna look to Harvard," he said.

"Come on Caleb, we can lose them," said Pogue.

"Caleb, I really don't want to get arrested on my first night here," said Lizzie. Then she made her eyes wide and pushed her lip out in a pout and said "please." She even put her hands in front of her clasping them together. This also caused to push her chest out more and I ended up with a great view of her cleavage. This caused me to gulp.

I looked back to her face, _damn that pout._ She knew I couldn't say no to her. I sighed and said, "Fine. What the hell let's lose them. Cut across Marble Head, we might as well have some fun while we're at it."

"Thank you," she said and kissed my cheek. I just smiled at her, but on the inside I was doing a happy dance.

We were heading towards the cliffs and when Lizzie saw this she gasped and grabbed my hand.

"It's gonna take all of us," said Pogue, "it won't be like using on the loser who puked."

"Good thing I came back then," said Lizzie, "and I know making that guy puke was easy, that was the first time I have used since being back."

I ignored what she said, if I tried to lecture her, she would probably try to castrate me.

All of our eyes turned black and as we went off the cliff Reid yelled, "HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!"

The car then floated up and went behind the cop car and then dropped. The cops that were looking over the side of the cliff turned around in shock. We all laughed at their faces and then we drove away.

"So where are we going to talk because I have a lot to tell you guys," said Lizzie.

"Let's go get my car and then we can go to my house, my mom went out of town this week," I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**BPOV**

When we got to Caleb's house we went to the living room and sat down. They all stared at me waiting, but I was waiting to. I wanted my hugs, I missed them all.

"Well what are you waiting for Baby Girl, start explaining," said Tyler.

"Nope, not until I get the rest of my hugs," I said stubbornly.

Pogue, Reid, and Tyler got up and came to me.

Tyler hugged me first, then Reid, and finally Pogue.

"There you got your hugs, now explain," said a very impatient Reid.

"Well okay. While I was away, the first two years were normal. I was the new girl and everyone wanted to know me. The boys wanted to date me and the girls were jealous. What confused me was that I always wore baggy clothes, dyed my hair brown, and wore brown contacts to make myself look plain and guys still tried to get my attention," I said.

"That's because you can never look plain, no matter how hard you try," said Caleb and the guys nodded.

I ignored the comment and continued my story, "Last year, a family moved into town, a doctor, his wife and their five adopted children, two girls and three boys. When the kids started school, I knew instantly what they were, but their eyes were different, they were a gold color, not red. I-"

"VAMPIRES!" they all yelled.

"Yes, listen to the rest of the story, then you can say whatever you want, okay," they nodded so I continued the story. I told them about everything: my first biology class with Edward, the van almost squishing me, dating him, the nomads, and Jasper almost attacking me when I fell and skinned my knee. When they heard about all that, they all freaked out.

"Calm down guys, I'm right here, and I'm okay. I don't blame Jasper for what he did. He is the only one that I liked out of all of them. He would have been okay if Edward hadn't pushed me out of the way when I got up. He pushed me into a glass table and cut my arm. But anyways, a few days later Edward asked me to take a walk with him and we walked into the woods. Then he broke up with me saying that he didn't love me and that I was too plain to be with him. He said my looks were boring. Then he said that I was a play thing for him and his family."

After I said this there was complete silence. I knew they were going to blow up any second now. 5-4-3-2-1.

"That Asshole!" said Tyler.

"I can't believe that bastard did that to you," said Pogue.

"If I ever see that douche bag, I will set his sparkly ass on fire," said Reid.

"I can't believe that he said that you looked plain, like I said before, you can never be just plain, that dickwad better hope that he never runs into us," said Caleb.

"Guys its okay. I never really liked him anyways. He was a pass time for me. He and his family were just filling in time until I could come home to my real family. I was going to break up with him anyways because I was coming home. That dickhead just beat me to it," I told them.

They looked at me to see if I was telling the truth. When they were convinced that I was, they nodded. We sat in silence for awhile until I jumped up and said, "Caleb can you take me back to the dorms, I need to get to some rest for tomorrow."

"Sure, let me go get my keys," he said as he walked out of the room.

"So are you going to tell him that you love him?" asked Tyler.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while blushing.

"Oh come on Liz, we all know you love him and he loves you, just tell him," said Reid.

"Yeah, Liz. You should tell him. He has been depressed since you left and has missed you very much. You should tell him," said Pogue.

"I don't know, maybe I'll tell him," I said.

Then Caleb walked in and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said and hugged the guys and left with Caleb.

**CPOV**

When we got to the dorms we just sat in the car in silence for a minute until Lizzie said "fuck it" and leaped into my lap and straddled me.

"Lizzie what are you doing?" I asked in shock.

"This," she answered and then she attacked my lips.

I didn't even hesitate when I kissed her back. Her hands went to my hair and mine went to her ass. I have wanted to do this since we were thirteen. She licked my bottom lip for permission and I let her in instantly. When our tongues met she moaned and that moan went straight to my cock. Then she pulled back to let us breathe.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," she said, resting her head on mine.

"So have I. I'm glad you did that," I said.

"Caleb, I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Iloveyou," she said really fast, but I heard.

I smiled so big that I thought that my face might break, "I love you, too."

She smiled and started to kiss me again with so much passion. Then she pulled away and said, "I should go."

I kissed her again and said, "Yeah, you should, but I don't want you to."

She pecked my lips and then climbed off my lap and got out of the car.

I rolled down the window and asked, "Lizzie, were going to Nicky's tomorrow night, want to come?"

"Sure," she blew me a kiss and ran into the dorms.

As I drove away, I couldn't help but think _what an interesting night._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
